Seven
by Constant1Tune
Summary: Ian and Anthony decide try something new in the bedroom, but when Ian starts to act odd before they try it out, Anthony wonders if it's a good idea. Ianthony.


Seven

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the YouTubers in this fan fiction. Nor do I own their channels and I am not affiliated with any of them. I am only a fan and I encourage you to subscribe to their channels.

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **Slash, Sexual Situations, Hand cuffs.

**Fandom: **Smosh

**Pairing: **Ianthony

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** Ian and Anthony decide try something new in the bedroom, but when Ian starts to act odd before they try it out, Anthony wonders if it's a good idea. Ianthony.

APIH

Ian sighed softly as he rubbed his wrists, soft frown on his face and strange look in his eyes that concerned Anthony a bit. A few minutes later, after all their purchases were done, they got into Ian's car, and Anthony put the bag in the backseat. He bucket his seatbelt and frowned at Ian, who started up his car and sped away from the store. Anthony sighed, "Are you okay?" He asked, itching the back of his head.

"Dandy.." Ian mumbled as he drove, not bothering to give Anthony a look.

The darker haired man sighed and leaned back in his seat, "Ian, seriously? Did they not fit right? If thats the case you should've said something, we can return-"

"They fit fine." Ian said, sighing and shaking his head some, "Look, just give it a rest Anthony. It's fine."

Anthony would've gotten pissed off, that was, if he wasn't Ian's best friend and didn't know when the guy was nervous, "I get it. Look man, it was your idea in the first place."

"Tch." Ian scoffed and gripped the steering wheel tighter, "Yeah..I know that. It's just..it's all happening really fast, y'know?"

"I know.." Anthony said, attempting a smile, "We can switch if you want. If that'll make it more comfortable for you."

Ian was quiet was a few minutes, and Anthony waited patiently for his answer. He didn't particularly want to bottom, but he wasn't going to complain if that's what Ian wanted. He'd do anything really for the bowl haired idiot, and Ian knew that. Ian smiled and glanced at Anthony, "Nah, man. I don't like topping, you know that."

"Well.." Anthony hummed, smirking, "You could be /on top/, but not /on top/..."

Ian laughed and shook his head, "I'm not riding you so get that thought out of your head, you pig." Anthony pouted but shrugged. It was worth a shot.

APIH

Anthony yawned and stretched as he plopped down on the couch, he flipped the TV on and switched through the channels trying to pass time as he waited for Ian to show up. It was a little over a week since they talked about tonight, and to Be completely honest, Anthony didn't get why Ian was so nervous. Anthony was comfortable and excited, and he wouldn't try this with anyone but Ian. He tried to put himself in Ian's shoes, and think about it from his perspective and he still saw no reason to be as nervous as Ian was. Maybe Ian didn't trust him as much as he thought.

Anthony found that a bit ridiculous because Anthony proved himself trust worthy on multiple occasions. Hell, Ian and Anthony were probably the two most closet people in the world. Ian was Anthony's first for everything almost. And vice verse. So, now that they were trying something different, why was Ian acting so odd? He'd been avoiding him, not answering his calls and texts as quickly as normal. And he just seemed out of whack. Maybe this whole ordeal wasn't a good idea after all.

Anthony checked his watch, and just then the door opened and closed and Anthony glanced over to see Ian walking in, soaking wet. Ian looked confused, "It's raining..that's why I'm late."

Anthony smiled, "Yeah? Don't worry about it."

Ian took off his jackets Anthony walked up to him, helping him, sliding the jacket from his shoulders. Both their movements were slowed down and Anthony felt as giddy as he did on the night they first did it. Ian blushed and looked up at Anthony, "I, uh, happy anniversary..." Ian fished something from his pocket, and handed it to Anthony.

The brunet blinked, completely shocked as he took the wrapped gift, "A-Anniversary?" He felt a suddenly wave of guilt. Anniversary of what? Not there relationship, or smosh being, or-

"It's okay, I was hoping you wouldn't remember." Ian leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth, "It's the anniversary of...well it's been 7 years since you gave me my first ride home from school and we hung out and played Halo in my room." He laughed, and shrugged, "Call it nostalgia, whatever, but those were the best days I can remember."

Anthony smiled, and nodded, "Me too." He set the gift on the table, and moved a hand to Ian's cheek, which was still wet, "Thank you, but I don't need any gift." He kissed Ian's temple and nuzzle his wet hair, "I..is this why you've been acting weird?"

"I..have been a little nervous about it and all. I wasn't sure if it would sound weird that I kept track of it." He looked up at Anthony and grinned, "Let's stop being girly fucks and get this show on the road, huh?"

"With pleasure.." Anthony grinned.

APIH

There wasn't much sound besides rain against the window, moans between the the two and creaking of the bed as they moved together. Ian sighed, hands tugged down on the handcuffs that were connected to the bed poles. He groaned as Anthony's hands roamed over his body, almost as if he was exploring it again, like he was a teenager and the two were in the trance they were back then. Anthony breathed against Ian's neck as his hands moving over the hot skin. He spread Ian's thighs and put a hand on his cock, stroking it slowly, causing Ian to mumbled a few curse words. "I hate when you do this shit.." Ian gasped as Anthony leaned down, pressing a kiss to the tip.

"What?" Anthony asked innocently, "Pleasure you?" He sat up on his knees and withdrew his hand, resting them both on Ian's hips.

The bowl haired man scoffed, "Yeah, that part. No idiot the teasing shit you pull."

Anthony laughed and shrugged, "You'd do the same if the situations were switched.."

"They will be." Ian attempted to pull his hands down, and smirked.

Anthony shrugged and lifted Ian's legs, Ian wrapping them around his waist. He leaned up and hovered over Ian smirking, he pressed a kiss to Ian's lips, hand moving down and caressing his jaw line. He slid his fingers into Ian's hair and tugged on it causing Ian to moan, "I-I told you not to tug on my hair."

He gasped out a moan as Anthony pulled on the strands of hair again, "Why? I like the noises you make while I do it." He slid one of his hands down, and wrapped it loosely around Ian's hardened cock, pumping it.

Ian moaned and shut his eyes, suddenly Anthony tugged on his hair again and Ian groaned, thrusting his hips up. "For fucks sake..." He breathed out. Anthony chuckled, and reached to the end tabled beside the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube, he squeezed the liquid onto his fingers and slid them between Ian's crack and pushed two fingers in at once. Ian hissed at the burning sensation, "_For fucks sake..._" He tugged roughly on the handcuffs and winced at the pain in his wrists. Although, with the soreness of his wrists, and the burning between his cheeks he couldn't help but feel more turned on.

He moaned as Anthony spread his fingers apart and began thrusting them in and out of him. Anthony leaned his moan close to Ian's ear, "Condom?" He asked, kissing below his ear and taking his earlobe between his teeth.

Ian moaned and Anthony brushed his group of sensitive nerves, "Condom.." He moaned and felt sweat form on his brow. Anthony pulled back, tugging on his ear for a moment, he grabbed a condom from the able and removed his fingers from inside Ian. He ripped open the wrapping of the controversial with his teeth and Ian moaned at the sight. Anthony slid the condom onto himself and squeezed lube onto his hand and lubed the condom even more.

Anthony wiped his hands on the sheets and rested one hand on Ian's hip, with his other hand he guided himself to Ian's hole and pushed in some. Ian moaned softly as Anthony rested his other hand on Ian's hip. Anthony pushed in fully and groaned, letting his eyes slide shut. Ian sucked in air and clenched his hands into fists as he pulled down on the handcuffs. Anthony leaned down over Ian and pulled out, pushing back in.

Ian tightened his legs around Anthony's waist and clenched around the other man, causing him to groan and spit out curse words. Anthony pulled out and thrusted back in, getting a rhythm and sticking with it. Thrusting deeper in side the bowl haired man. Ian threw his head back and moaned as Anthony brushed his prostate, "A-Again!" He cried and pulled his hands, wrists aching painfully and he whimpered. He just wanted to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, that's all he wanted, to feel his body tight against him as They moved together. He felt tears fill the corners of his eyes and he moaned as Anthony hit his spot again, "J-Jesus f-fuck.." He whimpered, tear falling from his eye.

He felt Anthony's lips on the corner of his eye, "Shh.." He whispered, "Stop that." He moved a hand to Ian's erection and pumped along with his thrusts. Ian breathed swallow and moved his face so his nose rubbed against Anthony's. The taller man hit Ian's spot again and Ian cried out, Anthony groaning and giving a squeeze to the base of Ian's cock.

The ash haired man mumbled, "Anthony..I'm..I'm.."

"Yeah.." Anthony mumbled, picking up pace. He was slamming into Ian now, the other man letting the noises leave his mouth. Ian felt himself tremble as Anthony hit his prostate again and he released into Anthony's hand and his own chest, moaning the others name as he did so. Anthony groaned and gave a couple more thrusts before he came, groaning Ian's name. He sighed and pulled out, taking off the condom and tossing it in the trash.

He grabbed a few tissues and cleaned off his hand and Ian's chest. He tossed the tissues as Well and sighed. He lazily took the key and released Ian's hands. Ian moaned and took one if his wrists in his hand and rubbed at the soreness. Anthony smiled lazily and took Ian's hands in his own, giving a gentle kiss to each wrist. Ian smiled back as Anthony layed beside him and pressed a kiss to Ian's temple and wrapped on arm around his waist, pulling the comforter over them.

* * *

AN::

Thanks for reading, I'm sorry for any mistakes, I write my fanfiction on my phone and edit it myself and I'll admit I miss a lot of stuff. You can laugh at my mistakes, I give you permission. I originally wrote this for a friend and decided to finish/upload it.

If you liked this, keep an eye out for my chapter Ianthony fanfic! The first chapter should be up in about a week! It's titled _The Apprehensive and The Optimistic_. So, if you're interested I can't wait to see you there.

Here's the summary: _Anthony was never good with people. Receiving a glance from a stranger would send him into a nervous, stuttering mess. So when a shy Anthony is introduced to an outgoing, talkative guy named Ian, his life is completely changed. Ian was easy to talk to, funny, and was one of the only people to accept him so easily. Will Anthony be able to do the same for him as their friendship deepens?_

Sorry for like, sponsoring my own stuff, I'm just really excited. I've been working on this fic for a while now, and I'm really excited aha.

Thanks for reading again, guys. I appreciate it. Sorry for the mistakes.


End file.
